Ladybug PV
Ladybug PV es un vídeo que fue filtrado al canal de YouTube de Zagtoon.OAV Es un vídeo con estilo de anime que fue creado para interesar a la gente en la serie y dio como resultado la serie 3D Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. Historia El tráiler fue creado por Toei Animation en un intento de convencer a los otros creadores del show que debería hacerse en el estilo de anime japonés.translation: SAMG discusses LadyBug Sin embargo, no tuvo éxito y la serie se hizo en animación 3D. El vídeo "Lady Bug Japanese versión" ("Lady Bug versión japonesa") fue subido como un vídeo privado en Agosto 26, 2012, pero accidentalmente fue cambiado a público temporalmente en Septiembre 5 y 6, 2012. A pesar de que lo hayan privatizado otra vez, unos fans lo subieron otra vez bajo el título "Ladybug PV". Características El vídeo está hecho en estilo anime japonés, dura aproximadamente 3 minutos. La canción del vídeo es sólo de prueba. Es cantada por Noam Kaniel y no tiene letra de verdad, solo tiene "algo que suene como inglés."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/654642875704209409 Personajes * Marinette/Ladybug * Félix Agreste/Cat Noir * Tikki * Plagg * Mr. Pigeon * Mimo * Hawk Moth Letra Nota: La letra es difícil de entender, debido a que fue escrita con intención de ser prueba. Estrofa 1: Tell me now, pretty baby You could never stop unaware Too gone, for don’t you get it now? Do you know that I’m feeling down? Every love went through your head Giving love turned bad Maybe love can soothe your pains Making up, make it better, better, better, better Up Ladybug, never doubt, ‘til we find one way, forever Up Ladybug, got a goal, we’ll be fine some day, together Did you know it couldn’t be enough? ‘Cause I need what’s stolen away Taking all that to a better love When you need it all the way Every love went through your head Giving love turned bad Maybe love can soothe your pains Making up, make it better, better, better, better Up Ladybug, never doubt, ‘til we find one way, forever Up Ladybug, got a goal, we’ll be fine some day, together Up Ladybug, never doubt, ‘til we find one way, forever Up Ladybug, got a goal, we’ll be fine some day, together Curiosidades *La descripción del vídeo subido por Zagtoon decía "Solo para uso interno". *Después se reveló que habría una serie web 2D creada con la serie 3D, y se asumía que sería con el estilo de este vídeo.French: Un anime Ladybug par le studio Toei Animation, annoncé **Sin embargo, hasta ahora, no hay planes de hacer una versión anime de Ladybug, de acuerdo a Thomas Astruc. Si la serie 3D tiene suficiente apoyo, Toei Animation podría decidir crear una.http://loliwinx.tumblr.com/post/122449081462/please-dont-scroll-past-this-you-could-change-a Además, mientras él se quedó con todo lo que investigó y los diseños de la versión anime de Toei, no puede compartirlos.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/651559331624808448 *El PV muestra a Félix, el personaje que originalmente iba a ser Cat Noir, pero fue reemplazado por Adrien.https://twitter.com/OrangeRux/status/647421010296238080 *Varios elementos del PV cambiaron en la serie 3D. Los diseños son diferentes, el show es más ligero. Con todo, el concepto principal de la serie parece ser el mismo. *A pesar de que la animación 2D tuvo poco éxito, Toei Animation y Zag han confirmado en hacer un OVA en 2D. Versión más actual del PV = Galería Vídeos Ladybug PV Ladybug_-_2D_Trailer Imágenes HD PV HQ (1).png PV HQ (2).png PV HQ (3).png PV HQ (4).png PV HQ (5).png PV HQ (6).png PV HQ (7).png PV HQ (8).png PV HQ (9).png PV HQ (10).png PV HQ (11).png PV HQ (12).png PV HQ (13).png PV HQ (14).png PV HQ (15).png Imágenes PV LQ (1).png PV LQ (2).png PV LQ (3).png PV LQ (4).png PV LQ (5).png PV LQ (6).png PV LQ (7).png PV LQ (8).png PV LQ (9).png PV LQ (10).png PV LQ (11).png PV LQ (12).png PV LQ (13).png PV LQ (14).png PV LQ (15).png PV LQ (16).png PV LQ (17).png PV LQ (18).png PV LQ (19).png PV LQ (20).png PV LQ (21).png PV LQ (22).png PV LQ (23).png PV LQ (24).png PV LQ (25).png PV LQ (26).png PV LQ (27).png PV LQ (28).png PV LQ (29).png PV LQ (30).png PV LQ (31).png PV LQ (32).png PV LQ (33).png PV LQ (34).png PV LQ (35).png PV LQ (36).png PV LQ (37).png PV LQ (38).png PV LQ (39).png PV LQ (40).png PV LQ (41).png PV LQ (42).png PV LQ (43).png PV LQ (44).png PV LQ (45).png PV LQ (46).png PV LQ (47).png PV LQ (48).png PV LQ (49).png PV LQ (50).png PV LQ (51).png PV LQ (52).png PV LQ (53).png PV LQ (54).png PV LQ (55).png PV LQ (56).png PV LQ (57).png PV LQ (58).png PV LQ (59).png PV LQ (60).png PV LQ (61).png PV LQ (62).png PV LQ (63).png PV LQ (64).png PV LQ (65).png PV LQ (66).png PV LQ (67).png PV LQ (68).png PV LQ (69).png PV LQ (70).png PV LQ (71).png PV LQ (72).png PV LQ (73).png PV LQ (74).png PV LQ (75).png PV LQ (76).png PV LQ (77).png PV LQ (78).png PV LQ (79).png PV LQ (80).png PV LQ (81).png PV LQ (82).png PV LQ (83).png PV LQ (84).png PV LQ (85).png PV LQ (86).png PV LQ (87).png PV LQ (88).png PV LQ (89).png PV LQ (90).png PV LQ (91).png PV LQ (92).png PV LQ (93).png PV LQ (94).png PV LQ (95).png PV LQ (96).png PV LQ (97).png PV LQ (98).png PV LQ (99).png PV LQ (100).png PV LQ (101).png PV LQ (102).png PV LQ (103).png PV LQ (104).png PV LQ (105).png PV LQ (106).png PV LQ (107).png PV LQ (108).png PV LQ (109).png PV LQ (110).png PV LQ (111).png PV LQ (112).png PV LQ (113).png PV LQ (114).png PV LQ (115).png PV LQ (116).png PV LQ (117).png PV LQ (118).png PV LQ (119).png PV LQ (120).png PV LQ (121).png PV LQ (122).png PV LQ (123).png PV LQ (124).png PV LQ (125).png PV LQ (126).png PV LQ (127).png PV LQ (128).png PV LQ (129).png PV LQ (130).png PV LQ (131).png PV LQ (132).png PV LQ (133).png PV LQ (134).png PV LQ (135).png PV LQ (136).png PV LQ (137).png PV LQ (138).png PV LQ (139).png PV LQ (140).png PV LQ (141).png PV LQ (142).png PV LQ (143).png PV LQ (144).png PV LQ (145).png PV LQ (146).png PV LQ (147).png PV LQ (148).png PV LQ (149).png PV LQ (150).png PV LQ (151).png PV LQ (152).png PV LQ (153).png PV LQ (154).png PV LQ (155).png PV LQ (156).png PV LQ (157).png PV LQ (158).png PV LQ (159).png PV LQ (160).png PV LQ (161).png PV LQ (162).png PV LQ (163).png PV LQ (164).png PV LQ (165).png PV LQ (166).png PV LQ (167).png PV LQ (168).png PV LQ (169).png PV LQ (170).png PV LQ (171).png PV LQ (172).png PV LQ (173).png PV LQ (174).png PV LQ (175).png PV LQ (176).png PV LQ (177).png PV LQ (178).png PV LQ (179).png PV LQ (180).png PV LQ (181).png PV LQ (182).png PV LQ (183).png PV LQ (184).png PV LQ (185).png PV LQ (186).png PV LQ (187).png PV LQ (188).png PV LQ (189).png PV LQ (190).png PV LQ (191).png PV LQ (192).png PV LQ (193).png PV LQ (194).png PV LQ (195).png PV LQ (196).png PV LQ (197).png PV LQ (198).png PV LQ (199).png PV LQ (200).png PV LQ (201).png PV LQ (202).png PV LQ (203).png PV LQ (204).png PV LQ (205).png PV LQ (206).png PV LQ (207).png Arte conceptual Ladybug_PV_Outfit_Design_by_Astruc_1.jpg|Diseños de Ladybug para el PV.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/788837354026983424 Ladybug_PV_Outfit_Design_by_Astruc_2.jpg Ladybug_PV_Outfit_Design_by_Astruc_3.jpg Ladybug_PV_Outfit_Design_by_Astruc_4.jpg en:Ladybug PVru:Ladybug PVpl:Ladybug PVpt-br:Ladybug PV Categoría:Canciones Category:Contenido Publicitario Category:Conceptos sin usar